civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Lincoln (Civ4)
Abraham Lincoln (12 February 1809 – 15 April 1865) was the 16th President of the United States. General Info Lincoln leads the Americans in Civilization IV: Beyond the Sword. Unique Unit: Navy SEAL Unique Building: Mall Starting Techs: Fishing, Agriculture AI Traits *Strategy: science (5) and growth (2). *Favourite religion: Christianity. *Wonder Construct random: 30 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attitude: 1 (from -1 to 2). *Base Peace Weight: 9 (from 0 to 10). *Warmonger Respect: 0 (from 0 to 2). *Espionage Weight: 110 (from 50 to 150). *Refuse To Talk War Threshold: 6 (from 6 to 10). *No Tech Trade Threshold: 10 (from 5 to 20). *Tech Trade Known Percent: 30% (from 0 to 100). *Max Gold Trade Percent: 10% (from 5 to 20). *Max War Rand: 300 (from 50 to 400). *Raze City Prob: 0 (from 0 to 75). *Build Unit Prob: 25 (from 0 to 40). *Close Borders Attitude Change: -2 (from -4 to -2). *Same Religion Attitude Change Limit: 2 (from 2 to 7). *Different Religion Attitude Change: 0 (from -2 to 0). *Favorite Civic Attitude Change Limit: 4 (from 1 to 6). *Demand tribute will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request help will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request technology will be refused when: furious. *Request strategic bonus will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request happiness bonus will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request health bonus will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request map will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request declare war will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request declare war them will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request stop trading will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request stop trading them will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request adopt civic will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request convert religion will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request open borders will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request defensive pact will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request permanent alliance will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request vassal will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Max War Nearby Power Ratio: 90 (from 80 to 130). *Max War Distant Power Ratio: 50 (from 30 to 100). *Max War Min Adjacent Land Percent: 2 (from 0 to 4). *Limited War Rand: 200 (from 40 to 200). *Limited War Power Ratio: 90 (from 80 to 130). *Dogpile War Rand: 150 (from 25 to 100). *Make Peace Rand: 10 (from 10 to 80). *Demand Rebuked Sneak Prob: 20 (from 0 to 100). *Demand Rebuked War Prob: 0 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attack Odds Change: 0 (from 0 to 6). *Worse Rank Difference Attitude Change: -1 (from -3 to 0). *Better Rank Difference Attitude Change: 1 (from 0 to 4). *Share War Attitude Change Limit: 4 (from 2 to 4). *Vassal Power Modifier: 0 (from -20 to 50). Civilopedia Entry "A house divided against itself cannot stand. I believe this government cannot endure permanently half-slave and half-free. I do not expect the Union to be dissolved - I do not expect the house to fall - but I do expect it will cease to be divided. It will become all one thing or all the other." (House Divided Speech, June 16, 1858) President Abraham Lincoln was born in 1809 on the American frontier in Hadrin County, Kentucky. While not poor, Lincoln certainly had more in common with the average American than his more affluent political counterparts. An almost entirely self-made man, Lincoln's formal education included only 18 months of unofficial schooling which he supplemented with his own studies. Teaching himself law, he was admitted to the bar in 1837 upon which he became a well known and successful lawyer. Lincoln is best known for his Emancipation Proclamation, which declared the end to slavery in the United States, and his refusal to permit the secession of the South. His reasons for fighting the Civil War are often misconstrued, however, as being motivated by his desire to end slavery. Lincoln's motivations behind fighting the civil war were the preservation of the Union and, to an extent, the protection of the larger democratic ideals represented by an unshattered Union. "And that government of the people, by the people, for the people, shall not perish from the earth." (Gettysburg Address) Few public speakers in American history have spoken in a manner that at once appealed to the desires of their constituents while at the same time addressed the larger issues outside the purview of an average citizen. This was Lincoln's gift. A brilliant orator and public speaker, he was able to convey the larger political picture to his constituents in a way that was at once easy to understand and implored action for the greater good of the country. Largely criticized and ridiculed for his policies before and during the war, Lincoln's greatness was only fully acknowledged by the public after his assassination by John Wilkes Booth on April 15th, 1865. Trivia Lincoln seems to be in the Oval Office. ru:Линкольн (Civ4) Category:American Category:Philosophical Leaders (BtS) Category:Charismatic Leaders (BtS) Category:Philosophical Leaders Category:Abraham Lincoln Category:Charismatic Leaders (Civ4)